Cursed Affection
by RainbowScribbler
Summary: What if they didn't fall in love with maidens, but gentlemen? They'd try their hardest to show their affection, but their attempts fail. And instead Dark and Krad must express their feelings for them. Future yaoi s , DarkxKrad, DaixSato
1. Sacred Gentleman?

This is my first story guys, be nice on me, okay? :D?

* * *

It started out as a normal day for Daisuke Niwa, with the exception that it was his fourteenth birthday. On such day the spiky red head was supposed to have picked out a sacred maiden and show his love to her. Daisuke looked high and low for one, he found the closet was Risa Harada. She was cute, sweet, and beautiful, why with her long brown hair. It would sparkle in the sunlight, and her eyes that just looked ravishing at anytime of day, she was sure to be the one for him.

He wrote a love note as best as he could for her. The note was written on clean white paper with no line. The red head took his time writing it, so everything was perfect. Every line, every word, the way it looked, everything had to be perfect. But at the pit of his stomach he felt someone else would be his "maiden". He had a feeling that just took over and force him to think of this other one while writing the letter. Although as much as he wanted Miss Harada to be the one, he felt that it just wasn't meant to be.

However, with the other maiden in his head as he wrote on the fine clean paper as perfectly as he could there was a slight problem. This so called "maiden" wasn't really a maiden…it was a tall silverish-blue haired boy, with dazzling eyes that radiated with the moon. This was none other than Satoshi Hiwatari, a quiet male in Daisuke's class, who wasn't a ladies man, or the type to draw any type of attention to himself. Satoshi is no way a sacred maiden and Daisuke feared rejection, both from Satoshi and his family. So he put on an act for a while saying he loved Risa.

He had a plan in his head about how he was going to approach Risa with the scorching love note, not truly intended for her. He dreaded her seeing how he felt, specially since they were all feelings for someone else. Risa was only a friend to Daisuke, and felt even saying she was his sacred maiden was wrong.

The plan to delivery the note was simple. The young boy would get up slightly early to catch the train. Then would wait until he got to her stop. That would shortly be crushed by the train being under maintenance when she bored and he would have to wait until they got to school. He then would go up to her and slip the flimsy piece of paper that held tons of feelings of love and passion into her hands and say read it later…This was all horribly crushed though as he planned.

The two walked up to the main entrance and the brunette turned to the cute red head, who had the worst thoughts going through his head. Right when he was about to slip her the letter of love she decided to turn to him.

"Niwa…your so nice to me." She smiled and looked at him with her ravishing eyes that pierced the night, "I can honestly say you are my best friend."

She spoke with true word what she though and shot down the boy right there. Daisuke, not truly heart broken acted it though, he was just frozen for a split second. But he quickly recaptured himself. "Uh…ummm….Yeah, you're my best friend too Risa."

He answered with the truth, then stuffed the letter in his bag. He gave a smile at her back and closed his eyes in enjoy meant so he wouldn't make eye contact. Although he didn't like her as more than a friend, one thing that always caught his interest was her beautiful eyes. They were stunning and could stop traffic.

The boy gave a sigh and walked into his classroom. He laid on his desk continued to pretend depressed. Act was all he could do for now, he had to act like he was heart broken. Once in a while during class he would take glances at his heart filled note and smile thinking about the person it was actually written for. Daisuke wished he could give the note to Satoshi, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and just felt it was best to rip it up after school.

The note filled if passion would never be seen again, it was for the best. Although after he stuck it in his bag he would forget about it completely. It continued to loom in there until he got home.

The red headed boy just stayed at his desk all day, and right when he was walking out of the room, someone stopped him. It was a darked haired boy with some of his hair hanging in his face. Daisuke took a look and it was his best friend and classmate, Takeshi Saehara.

"Hey Dai, you think you can do me a favor and get me outta doing art clean up? I signed up for it, but you know, I got reported biss to do. They say that Dark Phantom's coming back tonight after 40 years or so. I just gotta catch this!" The strapping man go on one knee, "Please Daisuke?! I'll do anything for you!"

He quickly got up and put his arm around Daisuke, "I'll even get you a picture of Risa, in her school uniform. About wallet size? Come on, what ya say?"

The red head sighed and shrugged, "Sure, I'll do it for you Takeshi."

"Yeah!" Takeshi gave Daisuke some slaps on the back and ran off.

The cute red head made his way down to the art room thinking about everything that had happen. He thought about the love letter, filled with burning comments about Satoshi written to Risa. Also about Risa saying how they were best friends and all the trouble he went through to try and be with her. And of course, Satoshi, he thought a lot about the moonlight eyed male. The young Niwa never felt such strong feelings to someone as much as he did to Satoshi. It was a truly incredible feeling that he couldn't get rid of and just wanted to blab it to the silvery haired male.

He slowly made his way to the art room in his days. However when he arrived at the art room, and slid his pass, it didn't work. He tried a few times, but it just wouldn't open. The scanner must not have been working right, so he slid it down and placed in a password to access the room. Little did he know someone was standing behind him. As he walked in the room filled with copies of famous artwork the stranger made his appearance clear and Daisuke looked around in a panic.

Out of the Satoshi's Daisuke saw a figure, it was the silvery hair devil himself! "Oh, it's just you Satoshi."

He smiled at Satoshi with a pinkish face. He was so happy that after feeling the way he did he could see and talk to him. If only he was able to hand him the note!

"Hey Niwa, I've been meaning to talk to you." Satoshi answered started to fix the room filled with pieces of work. There were many paints that had to be taken down and placed up. The room was filled with such colors, it was the most beautiful room in the entire school.

"Um, what is it?" Daisuke asked, not knowing what he wanted to say. But thoughts started running through his head, both good and bad ones. Would he confess his undying love for him? Or would he just shot down the idea complete? What was it he was going say? He made his way into rearranging the artwork and continued to wonder.

"I've been watching you for a while, and I need to talk to you privately. So I was wondering." He paused oh so calmly, and fixed his glasses while looking at the Niwa, "Do you have plans tonight?"

Daisuke turned a bright red, he had been wanting to do this for the longest time, but wasn't sure if he heard right. It would have just been his mind going wild and what he imagined would happen. He took a step back in his shock. Even with all the training he had been getting as a child, he managed to trip on his pants and started falling backwards.

Shortly in seconds the Hikawi was there and rescue him from hitting the grey ground with a loud 'thod'. Daisuke looked up at him and became unbelievably red. He can't believe that he just tripped in front of someone like him.

Satoshi had remained cool, even this close to the person he secretly admired as well. He looked into Daisuke's eyes and repeated his question noticing that Daisuke didn't seem to hear him right, "Do you have plans tonight?"

He repeated and fixed the red head's hair so it would get out of his face and he could stare at him directly long. In the meanwhile Daisuke was flipping out that the moonlight eyed mystery man was still holding him and staring at him with such passion…but yet at the same time with such seriousness.

The Niwa was at a lose of words, his mind had gone blank, he couldn't think of anything to say. This was such an incredible moment, what should he do? At the back of his head he knew that he had something else to do, but couldn't place his finger on it. He couldn't remember if it was important or not. He couldn't decided whether he should say yes or not to his sacred "maiden's" request.

Satoshi just continued to stare into the hair eyed, dark haired boy's eyes. He felt the need to move in and kiss him, but restraint himself from doing so. The silver haired quite guy was unaware of Daisuke's feelings and decided not to be so rash and make such great hits on him. He felt as though the just asking for dinner was too much. Not only was the did he really need to talk to Daisuke about something, but he was going to really enjoy it.

The two were very different, but couldn't help but control their feelings to see each other. Daisuke hid his true feelings from everyone feeling rejection from everyone, and wanting no one to know the truth. While Satoshi was the kind to just let it all out steadily and show his true feelings as best as he could.

The males just continued to stare at each other until Daisuke was finally about to answer, "I-I don't know. I mean…"

* * *

What will Daisuke say? What will he choose? Review me and stuff and find out in the next chapter of Cursed Affection! :}


	2. A Niwa's Destiny at Fourteen

….*shot*

I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in forever. ; 3; My computer got restarted, like factory settings and stuff, so I lost this chapter and had to write it all over again. Then my personal life has just been so…ugh…I'm sorry.

Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter? :'D

* * *

The males just continued to stare at each other until Daisuke was finally about to answer, "I-I don't know. I mean…"

He paused in thought, then the idea came to him, "I-I'm sorry, I can't. It's my birthday, and…"

As Daisuke was answering, he looked in his lover's eyes, then looked away and gained his balance. Satoshi nodding, understanding what the red-head was implying, and let him go as he regained his balance.

"I understand, it can't be helped then." The blue-haired boy answered, then turned around and returned to his duties or cleaning the room. He grabbed the broom and started sweeping away all the dust and debris left behind from the commotion of the day, and stayed silent as he thought to himself.

The other male hesitated, but managed to gather enough courage to ask, "Why me?"

He broke out into a slight blush, filling his head with ideas he only dreamt of, and scenarios only imaginable, but would never happen. In an effort to hide his blushing, Daisuke stammered to some boxes left on the ground, and grabbed them. There were about 4-5 of them, and they were all about a foot long in height, width, and length, so they did the job well.

It took the silver-eyed teen a minute to answer, "Just curious." There was a pause, "And by the way, it's nearly 4:10, and there's some business I have to attend to, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

"Wah? 4:10?" Daisuke blurted out, without thinking, or hesitating. He grabbed his brown backpack that looked as if it had been outdated for sometime now, and stared at Satoshi's bag for a moment. His bag had been new, and had obviously had some money invested in it; which wasn't something unusually seeing as it was Satoshi's family, and Daisuke expected him to be rich. The two bags had been sitting next to each other by the door the Daisuke had broken into not to long ago, and he grabbed the handle.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now! I hope you don't mind locking up!" Daisuke darted how the door, and flew out the building almost as if he was a rodent, running away from a mighty cat trying to eat him.

The silver-eyed boy merrily nodded as the red-haired boy ran away, then walked over to the control panel that allowed entrance to the room. After some button pushing, he was able to find out the information he needed; it was his primary mission and he had accomplished it. His secondary mission had failed however, and that was to tell the young Niwa the feelings he feels for him.

_"No, the mission is not a failure, it is simple delayed."_ A voice echoed in Hiwatari's head.

"Stay out of this, Krad." Satoshi replied in a calm voice as he started pushing more buttons on the device in front of him, getting it back to the normal settings.

_"Oh? But if you're falling for the Niwa, it IS my business…" _A smirk clearly visible by the tone of his voice, _"for if you cannot fulfill this 'mission' of yours, soon, then I will have to pursue my own mission in capturing Dark Mousy; and won't that just be horrible for you and your young Niwa?"_

A slight bit of anger flashed onto the teenager's face as he heard a maniacal laugh that echoed even louder in his head than the actual voice did. With that done, he threw his bag over his shoulder, and neglected to respond to the voice that had been mocking him, and headed out of the large building.

* * *

Daisuke managed to make it home, and before it was 4:27 thankfully. He stood on the front step, in front of the door for a minute, just trying to catch his breath. When he was able to breathe normally again, he grabbed the handle, that would lead him into the house, where his 'birthday surprise' was waiting. By the way his mother was talking earlier, before school, Daisuke was scared to find out what it was. He took a long, deep breath, then stepped through the door; there was no one there…As expected with his family, and all the stunts they pulled over the years.

"I'm home!" he yelled through the house, and hesitated, examining the area in front of him. He took a step, very cautiously, then waited a few seconds. Then took another one, seeing no harm in it, and was merrily over thinking everything. As he went to take other one, the ground disappeared, and he leapt to the edge of the remains of the floor in front of him.

"Well the shoe area is gone." He sighed, then examined the ground and walls in front of him before getting to his feet. "Touch sensitive floor that'll activate the walls? Guess I'm gonna have to run it."

Quickly he got to his feet and dashed through the hallway, activating the walls to lunge bars at him from one side to another, causing him jump up, around, and through them. After jumping from bar to bar, he reached the end of the long corridor, and saw something at the end of it. There was a slight bit of anger on his face when he realized it was merrily a banana peel. He could only think of what an insult it was to be posed with all of these challenges, just to have a simple banana peel be in his way.

When he reached the end of all the challenges, that had posed a threat to him just seconds before, he looked at the door in front of him, grin on his face, he extended his hand for the handle, when he realized that it was too easy. The red-head paused, then pulled out his keys, slowly he moved them to the handle, and felt a small shock through the keys, from the door.

He flinched at the sudden shock of small pain, then examined the door, and its surroundings. It was simple, just the door, the clean floor, the plain walls, and the ceilings. That's when he noticed it, the sign above the door, it was so obvious. He moved the sign, to reveal the cords that powered the electricity to the handle, and snapped it with a pair of scissors he grabbed from his bag.

Without a care in the world about the door now, Daisuke grabbed the door handle, and flung the door open. "I'm Home!"

Before he knew it, the fouteen year old boy had his mother clinging to him, and praising about how well he did at not getting sucked into any of the tricks. Also, from afar, he had his grandfather talking about how well he had trained the young man, and the journal he was about to embark on in his life.

Daisuke, not really in a good mood, ignored his mother, and grandfather, and walked up to his room. It was surprisingly clean for a teenager's room, but that's how his mother had raised him. It was either clean his room, or have to go through tons of training. The red-eyed male walked over to a covered canvas, and threw the cover off. On the canvas was Risa Harada's face; it was something he did in his spare time, to try and get himself to actually like her more than a friend, but his efforts failed, and the feelings never grew. He also did it, to convince his mother and grandfather of the same thing.

The spiky-haired boy walked over to his bed, sheets smooth, and clean, then laid on the floor, on his belly. He reached his arm underneath the bed, pushed some boards out of the way, and grabbed something. He leaned back, pulled it out, and sat up. From underneath the bed, and under the floor boards, he pulled out another canvas; this one didn't have Risa's face all on it though, it had Satoshi's covering it. This was the one he really put his heart and soul into while making it. He stared at it, looking over every inch of the canvas, analyzing every little detail, then signed.

"If only I could tell you how I felt, and I didn't have to hide my feelings from everyone." He thought to himself, then placed the painting on his bed. He look a long moment to look at it once more, then turned to the open window in his room.

"What a pretty sunset." He thought, then something came over him; he was in pain, so much pain, and he felt like he was on fire. The pain was to much for the red-head, he fell to his knees, and grabbed himself. His hair flared out, changing length incredibly, and color, from red to purple. He look up at the window hoping for a breeze to cool him down, and his eyes became more narrow; his face more masculine, along with the rest of his body.

Realizing the sudden change, he ran to the mirror, and looked at himself intensely, "Th-That's not me!"

He walked away, then walked back, hoping it was just a dream and he would be back to normal now. The now different looking teenager look back at the mirror, nothing changed. His hair still a dark purple, with long bangs that spiked forward. And a more masculine body, that defiantly wasn't like that two minutes before hand. He looked closely at his eyes as well, which were more narrow, and not his normal, emotion-filled eyes.

The teenager ran downstairs, confused, frustrated, and upset about what had just happened, "Mom, Mom, Mom! What happened to me?"

He cried, not knowing what to do, and still confused about what had just happened to him. His mother complimented his new looks, and proceeded to explain why he looks so different and what he must do to change back.

"You see Daisuke, all the males in the Niwa family goes through this transformation at the age of fouteen. You've heard of the great phantom thief Kaitou Dark, haven't you? Our bloodline carries Dark's power in us, and has been passed on from generation to generation." Mrs. Niwa giggled, "I'm certain I've told you this before."

Daisuke protested, and argued about how he didn't want to be a phantom thief, and all he wanted to do was be changed back to his normal self. His mother sighed, and continued, "Well, that's too bad. You can't back out now, we've already sent warning letters saying your going to steal the Sacred Maiden at 11 pm."

"No way! I won't do it!" The Dark-look alike Daisuke protested some more, shaking his head, not wanting to be involved in any of this. Finally, all the training he had been through for years made sense, but none of that mattered to him if it meant he had to be someone he's not!

"Get over it young man! You're the only one in the family that can do it, and you have to if you want to change back." Daisuke's grandfather replied, with some forcefulness in his voice, then continued sipping his tea.

The used to be red-head sighed, unpleased with the decision he must make, "Fine, I guess I have no choice."

Just then, Wiz jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder and 'kyu'ed. Daisuke's grandpa proceeded to tell Daisuke to place his hand on Wiz, to make him into Dark's wings.

When the clock dinged 11, Daisuke placed his on Wiz, who turned into marvelous black wings, and Daisuke jumped through his window, headed towards the museum holding the 'Sacred Maiden'. He flew through the sky near pitch black sky, as if he had been doing it his whole life, and flew with such elegance and grace. When he arrived at the museum, cameras and lights were placed upon him, instantly; people below were talking and passing comments about him.

With ease, Daisuke found him inside the museum, disguised as one of the security guards; a nice black suit and tie, with a hat. He convinced everyone that Dark had escaped through the main entrance, and when everyone fled the room in efforts to catch him, he threw his hat off and walked over to the Maiden, where he placed in a code, and went to go grab it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Just like someone close to me would do." The voice in the distance answered, then walked out of the darkness to reveal it was the blue haired, glasses wearing, moonlight-eyed male that Daisuke had fallen in love with. He stepped forward, with the still stunned Daisuke not moving an inch. Hiwartari leapt forward at him, and threw both of them on the ground.

"You see, I cannot let you go." The silver-eyed teenager continued moving closer to 'Dark', until their faces were almost touching. "Your capture will is what I exist for!"

Satoshi drug his fingers into Daisuke's shoulder, forcing him to wince in pain. Daisuke was unable to do anything, all he could do was fight his urge to swoop in for a kiss, and try to hold his feelings into. He pleaded in his head for someone to help him, when he heard a voice reach to him, _"You've done well Daisuke; let me take over now."_

The voice echoed in Daisuke's head, and before he knew it, he wasn't in control of his body anymore, "Wha-What?"

Daisuke continued to look at what 'his body' was doing; it was as if he was looking through someone else's eyes though. It felt strange, unnatural, and uncomfortable, all he wished was that he was able to understand what was happening. He started to focus again on what was happening, when he noticed that he was kissing Satoshi. Satoshi looked just as taken back as Daisuke did, despite how much both boths wanted this, Satoshi was taken by surprise, and Daisuke disturbed at the fact that he wasn't the one controlling his body, but yet his body doing what he wanted to do.

"_Wha-what's happening?"_ Daisuke yelled at the voice that seemed to have taken over his body. His body continued to move, and pushed back the young Hiwatari, then escaped through the window with the Sacred Maiden.

When 'Dark' was far enough away from the museum he noticed Risa, standing outside on her porch, fanaticizing. Daisuke's thoughts of the kiss that occurred with Satoshi, and Dark was starting to be forced back, due to the strong feelings they both felt for the teenager.

"Not good." Dark thought to himself, and flew down to the porch were the twin sisters had switch places. Riku was now the one standing on the porch, leaning on the edge, pushing back some of her short red hair behind her ears, then she noticed something coming towards her. She screamed, as it came towards her, revealing that its Dark, and tried pushing him away. She wasn't sure as to who the man in front of her was, but she just wanted him to go away!

"Be quiet!" Dark yelled as he covered her mouth with his hand, but even though his masculine hand was big enough to cover her mouth, it didn't stop the muffles from escaping. "Maybe if I…!"

Dark started to think, then leaned forward and kissed Riku, who was taken by surprise, and could only look in shock and terror at the man in front of her and what he was doing. It was a last minute effort for Dark to stay himself and not transform back, in mere seconds, the results would reveal that…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and I really hope to continue writing this more frequently. Please review and tell me what you think? And please don't hate me for taking so long OTL I love you all for being so patent! 3


End file.
